My forever Alternate ending
by K.M. O'Brien
Summary: The setting is at Macy's house, it is durning her mother big party of the grand opening. Jason comes and the two talk at this point Macy tells him she wantes to make the break pernamit. She also confesses her love for Wes. "had finally found my forever an


I had seen enough parties with my catering to know the signs of a good one. I could see them all in this one. First, the guest seemed to be having fun. Most people had smiles on their aces. Second, the food was going fast. My mom was getting a lot of complements on the meal balls and the champion. And my mom was even having fun, and a happy host is the heart of the party.

I watched as she walked around the room mingling with her guests. She seemed to be enjoying the party and not just working. Several times when we would meet in the crowd she would smile tentatively and carry on talking to for clients.

Even I was having fun, Kristy found away to take a break and hang with me. And I even pitched in helping them when it got TOO hectic. As far as I could tell it was all going quite well. But then I saw him, standing in the foyer taking his coat off. He then turned and started to look for me.

I wanted to turn and run, find Kristy and ask her what to do. But when I finally turned to do so it was too late.

"Macy!" He called and started toward me.

I sighed then turned to face him. He looked exactly the same as he had when I left him. His hair was still gelled perfectly so no one hair was out of place and his shirt was free of stains and wrinkles. I wondered what I looked like, if I looked the same as I had three months earlier. His eyes gave me that answer.

"Hi," he said when he got to me.

At first I could not reply, I just look at him and smiled. Finally I found my voice.

"Hi," I said.

I could feel the tension as we stood facing each other.

"You look…" he hesitated, "good."

I smiled "Thanks - You too."

We fell silent and listened to the laughter and loud chatter.

"So, we need to talk." Jason said after sometime.

"OK." I nodded but did not move.

"Well I want to get it out in the open with how we feel about our relationship. If we want to get back together and if so what we want it to be…"

As he spoke my mind wandered. I watched as my mom laughed at something someone said. I wondered what they were saying and wished I could with her.

" … Of course, you have to remember that this is our last year in high school. It is the most important year of all, so we would be concentrating on our education the most.

I rolled my eyes it was just like Jason to fit education I to a conversation.

"So, Macy, with all that in mind would you like to get back together?"

My thoughts slipped back to Wes, I realized now that Kristy was right, I liked Wes, possibly even loved

him.

"I…I…I don't know." I told him.

'Yeah, me too," he said but I could see the hurt in his eyes. I never realized it before, but I could tell that -though he would never admit it- Jason need me. All this time I was set on me needing him, but I saw now that if he did not need me would not be asking to end the break.

I took a deep breath I knew whatever I was going to say next was going to hurt him more.

"It is not that I don't like you," I said pulling the word from thin air, "but I met his guy, Wes." I told him my heart pounding.

"Wes?" He repeated.

I nodded trying not to wince as he said his name.

"He works with this catering business… the same one I worked wit-"I started to say but stopped when his face turned red.

"Worked with?" He hissed and I realized that I never told him I got a second job as well as why I quit at the library. Before I could defend myself he was shouting.

"Why did you quit working – was it because of that boy?"

"No I-"

"Then why? You know I was coming back, could you not wait? Do you hate me THAT much?"

"No Jason, I quit because I did not like it there. They were mean- something I told you about." I fired back.

"They told me you did not work, and that when you quit you jumped over the counter." As he spoke his already red faces got redder.

"I did not work because THEY wouldn't let me, and I did jump over the counter because THEY were blocking my path. It all leads back to THEM!"

"Bethany also says said that HE triggered your actions, he came in asked you a question and then you took off with him."

I sighed and nodded.

"He was there, but I would have quit eventually without Wes," I said turning away.

I could tell people were staring at me and Jason fought but I didn't car, not any more.

"Why is he so important anyway? When you say his name your face lights up and you smile. Why? He asked his voice filled with sorrow.

"I think it is because I love him," I said. "He changed me for the better. And he is nice." I looked at Jason his eyes crying with no tears.

I couldn't stand to see the affect my words had. I turned and walked away knowing I would never turn back. I smiled at Kristy and my mom as I walked through the Kitchen. It was obvious they were listening in. I slipped through the open neck door and headed toward the little private space behind some trees.

I sat on the bench my face in buried in my hands. I knew what I just did, but had not sunk in. I knew for sure Jason and I were no more, but what did I do about Wes. I had just declared I loved him, but only to my X. Kristy and mom knew which meant my sister and the rest of wish knew, but did that include Wes?

I sat like this for a while absorbed in my thoughts. So when I heard the rustle of leaved I jumped. I looked up and my heart skipped a beat, I was not sure if I could handle this right now.

"Hi," I said

"Hey."

I turned away, I knew I had to tell him, but I did not know how.

"Wes, I-"

"I heard you tell Jason." He said and I could tell he was smiling.

I blushed and turned to face him. "And you're not turned away?" I asked trying to be casual.

Wes chuckled even though his voice was hard. 'Why would I be? Macy, you are amazing, I have no shame in lik- loving you." He said then took the seat next to me.

"You love me?" I asked my eye welling up.

"Sure do," He replied whipping the salty water from under my eyes. "Now stop crying it will destroy the moment." He joked.

I sniffed trying to stop the tears from coming. Wes smiled when I finally did. He caressed my cheek and leaned in close to me pressing his forehead to mine. "Now let's go." He said and jerked me to my feet.

I followed him half way to the house then stopped. There was one thing I HAD TO DO.

"Wes," I said and he turned to look at me. "I lied with the last question… so that doesn't count." I said smiling 'And I am making a new rule." I added.

He caught on quickly, "What's the new rule?" he asked and I guessed he knew I lied.

"OK so the question that you passed on I have to answer." I said and waited for him to ask me the same question I asked him.

"What would you do, if you could do anything?" He finally asked.

I smiled then took a step toward him closing the space between us. "This," I said. And kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull myself closer. I could tell he was kissing me back, his lips forcefully pushed to mine. His hands slowly wrapped around my waist then pulled me even closer.

When I need air I pulled away and took a deep breath then started to kiss again. Over his shoulder I could see Jason, Kristy, Bert, Delia, and my mom all watching. I could see the hurt surprised and pleasure that played on their faces. But even the depression Jason would go thought was not enough to get me to stop kissing Wes. I had finally found my forever and that was good enough for me.


End file.
